Untouchables
by RoseRed99
Summary: They were touched by magic, and outcasts from society, who were taken to the Dark Castle to live away from others. One girl comes and changes everything forever.


_Welcome all! This story hit me as I was outside in my backyard. What if Rumplestiltskin had a place/ prison/ school for all children touched by magic? In the superstitious Enchanted Forest, people would've probably abandoned children with magic. Then, the employees of this place would find them, and bring them there. This is a story about a young girl who lives there, but always dreams of the outside world, and life beyond the four walls of the Dark One's fortress. If you guys give me enough good reviews, I'll continue with it. So please, review! It's really encouraging, and I like to hear your thoughts! Even criticize if you like, just be nice about it please! _

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Once Upon a Time. __ If I did, things that aren't happening would be, and things that shouldn't be happening wouldn't be. Oh, well! I still love the show! _

Prologue

They were called the untouchables, this group of rag-tag children and teens who lived in the huge Dark Fortress under the watchful eyes of the Dark One and the Sorceress. They had all been touched by magic at a young age, and were considered dangerous and tainted. Abandoned, feared, alone, they lived their lives under the impression that something was terribly wrong with them, something that could never be fixed, something that needed to be reined in and controlled. Their teacher's jobs were to show them how to do this. Some succeeded, and were able to live somewhat normal lives out in the world. Others, however, couldn't, and were doomed to spend all their lives in secret, hiding away who they really were. These children knew from the moment they arrived that two paths and two paths alone were available for them to follow. All, that is, but one. One blustery winter day, in the middle of January, a young girl arrived who would turn the Untouchables' worlds upside down, never to be the same again.

Chapter One

The frigid winter wind chilled to the bone of every being out on that night, the coldest night of the year so far. In his lab at the top of the highest tower the Dark One sat musing.

'No, it's not normal, I know,' he thought, staring out the window thoughtfully. His long black fingernails tapped against the desk, 'I've never seen anything quite like this. A storm this intense, to come upon us with no warning…no, something very peculiar is going on, and I know what it is. Magic, that's what this storm is. But not a kind I've ever seen before. It's very powerful.'

Suddenly, a cry from the bottom of the tower stairs broke into his thoughts. He leapt top his feet and raced down the stairs.

"What is it, Abigail?" he asked the young women who's voice the cry had been. She held out a bundle, wrapped in blue cloth.

"It's a new baby," she answered, awe filling her voice.

"Is that all? You interrupted my work to show me a baby? Really, Abigail, this is most vexing."

"No, that's not it! Just, look at her. Closely. There's something powerful about her, very powerful," she paused, then continued, "I think that perhaps the storm is coming as a result of her."

The Dark One peered at the child questioningly for a long while. Then, abruptly, he turned and went back up the stairway. As he left, he called behind him

"She'll need to be taken care of, Abigail. Make yourself useful and feed her and put her to bed."

Once back safely in his tower room, the Dark One sat down again. It couldn't be possible. That tiny infant to have conjured so intense and centered a storm? Impossible. Impossible! Yet, the way the child had looked at him with her huge blue eyes, like she was looking straight into the blackness of his soul; it had been unnerving to say the least. He shook his head. He simply would have to monitor the child very closely as she grew up. She could prove very useful, very useful indeed.

_Well, chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it! If you want me to keep going with this one, review, fav, and follow! _


End file.
